


A Knight's Duty

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Other, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Roman wants to help Virgil but he can't seem to.





	A Knight's Duty

"Why are you here?" Virgil asked.

"I was worried." Roman replied.

Virgil scoffed.

"What?" 

"You being worried about me?"

"Virgil you haven't left your room for three days! I have a right to be worried!" Roman exclaimed his frustration seeping into his words.

"Why didn't you just have Patton come in like normal? You never come in here Roman."

"I want to take of you."

"Why,  its not like you even have before." 

"I want to help you. Not like you would have left me help you before."

"I'm sorry, but all your insults make it hard to believe you would ever want to help."

"I'm a knight I always want to help."

"Knights also fight villains and last I remember you called me a villain." Virgil retorted.

Roman stood there unsure what to do before turning round and leaving the room. He just wanted to change things around and help Virgil for once. He was hoping maybe if he tried he could fix everything and maybe, just maybe, he could win Virgil's affections. But it was obvious now that he couldn't and never would be able to.


End file.
